


trouble i’m in

by xmiam



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Cry with me, High School AU, IDK HOW TO WRITE ARGUMENT SCENES PLS, M/M, Pining, bobdong - Freeform, mutual feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmiam/pseuds/xmiam
Summary: Bobby knows about Donghyuk’s insecurities, and even so he thinks the younger boy is perfect. Though he has a terrible way of expressing his feelings.





	trouble i’m in

**Author's Note:**

> btw. I listened to Trouble I’m In by Twinbed while writing this :-)

Jiwon hadn’t ever wanted to accept his feelings this way, while he was inches away from his girlfriend. Meanwhile, Donghyuk was across from them, silently snoring on the old and grey couch. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest but the reason for it wasn’t the stranger with her arms wrapped around his torso. Only Donghyuk could do this sort of thing to his body and be a few feet away from him. 

 

“I love you,” his girlfriend murmured and Jiwon felt his heart skip a bit. She was drunk from last night’s school dance and had slept over, but Donghyuk had decided to stay too. So nothing happened. 

 

A few seconds later, he noticed those small, precious eyes of Donghyuk staring right at him. Had he heard? He didn’t want to think of the possibility. It was already embarrassing as is. 

 

“Go to sleep. Not time to wake up yet,” whispered Jiwon as he soothingly fixed his girlfriend’s brown locks. All the while, he could feel his best friend’s gaze burning right into him. He really had no mercy on him. 

 

Jiwon closed his eyes and rested his head against a pillow, pretending to fall asleep again. But he wasn’t able to knowing Donghyuk was right there at such a close distance. He couldn’t help wanting to be close to him instead. 

 

He heard rummaging from the other side of the room and thought Donghyuk had decided to go to into his kitchen, but minutes later the front door was unlocked and shut quietly. He rose from his spot, ignoring the quiet protests from his girlfriend, and reached for a note sitting atop his coffee table. 

  
  


**_Left early. U 2 looked tired + cute. Call me later so we can hang out._ **

**_**_— Donghyuk_ ** _ **

 

  
  


Jiwon clutched the note against his chest and sighed out in relief. With Donghyuk gone, he could finally breathe. There was no telling when he would get over these foreign feelings, but he hoped they would vanish quickly. In all honesty, they weren’t worth his time. Donghyuk was only his best friend and that’s all he’d ever be. 

 

He carefully unwrapped his girlfriend’s arms from his body and quietly left the couch. His room would provide him some comfort for now, but he knew he had to call Donghyuk to not make things weird between them. That and he desperately wanted to be around him again, even if he felt he couldn’t breathe anytime he was around him. 

 

-

 

“Glad you could make it, bro,” called out the familiar, calming voice from his spot on the bench. 

 

Jiwon joined him and greeted him with a gentle pat on the back, which Donghyuk gladly returned. 

 

“Wouldn’t ever want to miss hanging out with my best friend,” replied Jiwon. Then there was silence between, an awkward one neither could ignore. They were never this formal or polite with each other. It was usually the older boy who instigated the younger, but it seemed he wasn’t in the mood today. 

 

Donghyuk remembered having to let go of Jiwon the day he introduced him to his girlfriend. Not like he had a chance anyways, since Jiwon always claimed he was straight and Donghyuk could do nothing to ignore that detail of himself he always mentioned. It had become so annoying that at one point they stopped hanging out, which was hard on them since they were only ever fully comfortable when they were together. 

 

Now it had become so awkward again. 

 

“Bobby hyung! Aren’t you gonna tell me how ugly I am?” Donghyuk chewed on his bottom lip, his gaze stuck on Jiwon. 

 

“No,” replied Jiwon, while refusing to meet the other’s insistent gaze. 

 

Donghyuk didn’t understand, but he desperately wanted to. He would take baby steps though since his intention was for Jiwon to comfortably and willingly talk about his problems to him. Donghyuk was such a naive boy.

 

The bus they took dropped them off at a dance studio. At first Jiwon agreed to accompany Donghyuk because he thought girls practiced right across from the boys. The latter rolled his eyes at the assumption, but didn’t deny it because it was true. Not that he cared anyways. 

 

They stood by the doorway, greeting Donghyuk’s friends as they passed by. Usually Jiwon was so eager to get inside, but today was different. 

 

“You’re not coming in today?”

 

“Gonna see if I can crash the girls’ practice,” Jiwon said, flashing his famous crooked smile. 

 

Donghyuk thought he was literally going to catch on fire. But it wasn’t the same feeling he felt burst in his heart years ago. It had morphed into one of contentment. 

 

“All right, buddy. Don’t be a fucking pervert,” Donghyuk shook his head and went into the boy’s practice room without another word. 

 

“That’s all you, fucking loser!” Jiwon called out and situated himself in the corner of the room across from the Donghyuk’s. It was fairly easy convincing the girls since his girlfriend was part of the female dance team. She always found it odd how her boyfriend accompanied Donghyuk to the dance studio, but rarely her. It was a best friend thing, she assumed. 

 

Once the girls had finished, Mina walked up to Jiwon and hugged him tightly. The other girls took that as an invitation to leave the room and wait outside. 

 

“Missed you, baby.” 

 

“Me too,” replied Jiwon, hands awkwardly patting the top of her head. 

 

She quickly pulled away and smiled at him, hands atop of his.

 

“Wanna come eat with us?”

 

“Gonna wait for Donghyuk. I’ll catch up with you later?” 

 

Mina nodded and walked out. By now she was used to Jiwon choosing Donghyuk over her for a lot of things. Though she was jealous, it was never because she thought Jiwon would ever want to be with Donghyuk romantically. 

 

Jiwon couldn’t help how he was feeling. He still felt weird, awkward, and mushy inside. The same way Donghyuk had felt about him years ago. 

 

“The heart is never wrong, right? Impossible. Why the fuck am I getting a boner—“ 

 

“Dude! I said don’t be a pervert!” Donghyuk appeared by his side and slapped his arm. 

 

“Don’t hit me!” Jiwon cried out, a blush spreading over his cheeks. Physical contact with Donghyuk never made him flustered. Why was he feeling flustered? The answer was right in front of him, it had been there for many years now, but Jiwon had been too naive to understand it then.

 

“Whatever. You missed out! Our choreography was sick!” Donghyuk exclaimed, his eyes twinkling with excitement. 

 

Jiwon thought Donghyuk looked the most beautiful when he talked about his biggest passion, dancing. He could get lost in his eyes for days and never get bored of listening to him ramble on about a choreography.

 

“Are you even listening to me, Bobby hyung?” Donghyuk asked, stopping in his tracks. That definitely brought Jiwon back to reality. 

 

Jiwon quickly nodded and stopped beside him, flashing the younger a sheepish smile. How could he let himself become entranced by those sweet, gorgeous eyes? Even worse, in public!

 

“Well, I talked to my friend and he said we could use an understudy for our showcase. You up—“

 

“—Yes.” Anything to spend more time with Donghyuk. 

 

The younger boy smiled and wrapped an arm around Jiwon’s shoulders. Jiwon unconsciously melted into his embrace and closed his eyes for a moment, trusting the younger to lead him safely to their destination. 

 

Jiwon barely noticed that the younger boy was leaning into his touch as well, but for a different reason.

 

“Cold?” When Donghyuk nodded, Jiwon took off his sweater and handed it to his best friend, which the other gratefully put on.

 

“Thank you, Bobby hyung. You think I’d be warm after dance practice but it’s freezing,” Donghyuk chuckled, now rubbing his arms to produce more heat.

 

Jiwon couldn’t stop staring at him, a bit too much for Donghyuk’s liking. He thought Donghyuk looked beyond precious in his sweater.

 

“Hyung,” Donghyuk stopped in his tracks again and faced him. Jiwon’s cheeks were bright red, but the moon’s light wasn’t enough to showcase them to the world. “Could you stop staring at me? It’s a bit weird and perverted.” He meant the last bit as a joke, but Jiwon didn’t take it as such. The latter felt offended when Donghyuk began to laugh. 

 

“I’m only staring at you ‘cause you look ugly in that thing. Mina’s skinnier, so it looks prettier on her,” replied Jiwon, almost impulsively and in a very harsh tone. He knew he fucked up the second he said it. 

 

Tears formed in the younger’s eyes. It was normal for them to joke around about each other, but Jiwon knew Donghyuk was self conscious about his weight. And even if Donghyuk hadn’t been, Jiwon never used that nasty tone with him. It made him feel like a loser, especially when it came from his best friend.

 

“Fuck you, hyung. I don’t know what’s gotten into you lately but you’ve been acting weird.”

 

“I think you’re fucking ugly!” Jiwon yelled and Donghyuk’s attention was back on him in a split second. 

 

“Yeah? Well, I don’t even know how Mina’s into you. Your whole face is fucking ugly. You crooked toothed bunny! The only thing saving you is your abs!” 

 

“I know you fucking like me, Donghyuk! You have to like me, you’re gay!” It was a dumb assumption that was once true, but Donghyuk thought it was unfair of Jiwon to bring up his sexuality in the middle of an argument, especially when he had trusted him with that piece of information. 

 

The younger boy stayed silent for a few seconds, before shoving the other away from him. “I may be gay, but I could never like someone as pathetic and insecure as you.” 

 

“Says the person who hates their thighs and cheeks,” Jiwon frowned at him, clearly hurt by the other’s words. But that didn’t give him an excuse to be so cruel with Donghyuk. He had realized his mistake far too late. 

 

Tears rapidly streamed down Donghyuk’s cheeks and Jiwon could do nothing to stop them. Donghyuk pursed his lips in an attempt to keep in any sobs from spilling from his mouth, but it had been too much to handle in one night. In a matter of seconds, he was quietly whimpering, his gaze stuck on the ground. The once bright and cheerful boy had been reminded of his insecurities by the person he once loved more than anything and had reached a breaking point.

 

Jiwon reached for his shoulders, but Donghyuk quickly shoved him away.

 

“Stay away from me!” Donghyuk cried out and pointed an accusing finger at him. “All those things, I trusted you with them! But you know what? I’m tired of you constantly making me feel bad.” He turned away from him and nodded a few times, as if trying to convince himself that he was right. That Jiwon had been a terrible friend all along and that he should’ve left him years ago. 

 

“Donghyuk, I was kidding! You know I never mean any of those things!” He hesitantly reached for the younger’s shoulders, but backed away at the last second. His tone now becoming gentle, “We’re best friends, Dongie. We only have each other.”

 

“Jiwon hyung,” Donghyuk whispered and turned back to face him. Jiwon grimaced at the formality he used. He hadn’t called him Jiwon in ages. The last time he called him Jiwon was when they had gotten into a serious argument about Donghyuk’s partner and it had ended in a terrible break up. Donghyuk couldn’t help but wonder if Jiwon had been jealous, but he would have plenty of time to think that through after he settled this argument.

 

“Don’t call me that, Dongie,” the older boy pleaded, sticking out his hands towards the other.

 

Donghyuk resisted the other’s charm and placed his hands behind his back. “Lose my number for some time, yeah?” Already backing away from the other and emitting a sigh of relief. He didn’t think that he would actually go through with it. “Don’t talk to me at school or at the dance studio. Come back to me once your head is on right, okay? Only then.”

 

Donghyuk was gone in a matter of seconds, before Jiwon could even go after him. The older boy didn’t think that was a good idea anyways, it was best to respect Donghyuk’s personal space for now. 

 

-

 

A few weeks had passed since the argument, and Donghyuk hadn’t unblocked Jiwon’s phone number. It was annoying having to watch Donghyuk eat lunch with the other dancers, while he spent time with Mina’s friends, among them a few other boys. Eventually Mina had caught on to what had happened between them, but she knew something else was troubling her boyfriend. It was something she could see all along, but refused to accept until now.

 

She remembered when Jiwon first introduced Donghyuk to her. Jiwon rambled on for minutes about how great Donghyuk was with a sparkle in his eyes. It made her smile then. She had convinced herself that it was simply Jiwon bragging about his best friend, but ever since they had taken a break from each other, her boyfriend had lost that sweet sparkle in his eyes. He claimed he was OK, but Mina knew better than that. 

 

That was why one day after school, she caught Donghyuk in the hallway before he could head towards the bus stop. The latter was confused, but he assumed it had something to do with Jiwon.

 

“I’m assuming Jiwon hyung told you what happened?”

 

“Sort of, he doesn’t tell me much unless I ask questions. He starts awkwardly fidgeting with his hands until I play with his hair. He’s like a cute puppy,” she replied, smiling at Donghyuk.

 

“A bunny,” he corrected her, a sheepish smile forming on his lips. There was that similar sparkle again. 

 

“When are you going to be his friend again? I’m tired of him moping around.” Mina pouted, moving her hands to Donghyuk’s shoulders.

 

“Not anytime soon. I don’t see him trying to win back my friendship,” he replied, staring down at his hands. He was upset that Jiwon hadn’t even tried to salvage their friendship. So if Jiwon wasn’t going to put in everything to this, then he wouldn’t either. He could feel her staring at him and it made him feel uneasy, as if she was wanted confirmation about something else. 

 

“Donghyuk, do you love—”

 

Donghyuk didn’t allow her to finish her question. He knew he had every right to leave, especially since he believed Jiwon had something to do with Mina suddenly questioning him. It was embarrassing and the latter surely knew how to make Donghyuk embarrassed. Besides, he didn’t love Jiwon. Not anymore. 

 

He usually took the bus with Jiwon, so it was no surprise when he found him waiting at the bus stop. But unlike every other day, he wasn’t waiting for him. Donghyuk stood beside him, but stared straight ahead. “Don’t send your girlfriend to question our nonexistent friendship.”

 

“Mina did what?!” Jiwon turned to face him, but Donghyuk didn’t bother looking at him. He could get his point across without having to look him in the eyes. 

 

“She questioned me, man! Tell her to back off!” But Donghyuk couldn’t resist Jiwon. He glanced over at Jiwon, their eyes meeting for a few seconds, and then they both shyly turned away from each other. Their argument had been forgotten for a few moments, while they stood beside each other, contemplating what they had done wrong. 

 

Neither knew why they were playing these childish games, but thought it was best if the other gave in first. How easy would it have been if either of them simply opened up to the other. 

 

“I’ll talk to her,” replied Jiwon, choosing to ignore his heart rapidly beating in his chest. It physically hurt and the remedy for his pain was a few feet away from him, but instead he walked away. His pride was more important to him than getting a ride home. 

 

From a distance Donghyuk watched as Jiwon got into one of his friend’s car, his own heart thumping in his chest. 

 

-

 

“Mina, why? You made it worse. You should’ve seen his face! He was so mad at me!” Jiwon chewed on his bottom lip, hands on his hips. 

 

They were at a park close to Jiwon’s house. Luckily there were no children around so they comfortably open up to each other about how they were feeling, or at least try to. 

 

Mina stared up at him, tears welling up in her eyes. Immediately, Jiwon moved forward and gently held her face. Unsure of what to say, he pressed a kiss to her temple. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she couldn’t help but feel defeated. This was it for them. If she truly loved Jiwon and wanted him to be happy, she would let him go. 

 

“Jiwon, I want to break up with you,” she spoke quietly, never losing his gaze. 

 

He widened his eyes and backed away from her, surprised by her words. He couldn’t believe she was leaving him too. 

 

“I know I’ve been acting weird, but I can change, babe,” he pleaded, chewing on his bottom lip.

 

She shook her head and looked over Jiwon’s shoulder. A certain blondie was spotted and that was officially her cue to leave. Her only hope now was that her plan would work out and the two boys would make up. 

 

“It’s over, Jiwon. I’m sorry. Let’s talk another time. Please chose to be happy.” 

 

Donghyuk rushed up to Mina since he’d agreed to speak to her, but she was gone in a few seconds. Jiwon still wasn’t facing him, his hands covering his face. He was so confused about everything, but there was one thing he was sure about now, his feelings for Donghyuk. It was killing him. 

 

The younger boy didn’t know what to do. He remembered his first break up. It was during middle school when he’d gone through an eye liner phase and a certain boy decided it was best to break up with him right before a dance recital. It was rough, but at least he had Jiwon by his side. His only and favorite hype man always had his back. Although he was still very mad at him, he couldn’t stand seeing him like this. 

 

Soon he collided against him, arms wrapped around Jiwon’s waist and cheek pressed against his back. Jiwon thought it was Mina returning to him, but then he saw the countless rings and bracelets and knew exactly who it was. He smiled when he noticed Donghyuk was wearing his sweater. This might be the only opportunity he would get to apologize so he quickly took it. 

 

“Dongie, I’m sorry I was an asshole. I know I don’t deserve you. Not one bit, man,” Jiwon spoke in a quiet voice, moving his hands hesitantly over Donghyuk’s. Donghyuk felt his heart skip a beat. 

 

“And even if you don’t think you’re perfect, you are perfect in my eyes. There is nothing wrong with you. Though you don’t need me to tell you that, right?” 

 

Donghyuk couldn’t breathe. His best friend had never been so sincere with his words and it was a bit overwhelming. Jiwon panicked when he felt the younger loosening his grip around his waist. 

 

“Jiwon hyung,” Donghyuk managed to whisper and Jiwon turned to face him in an instant. They stared at each other for a few seconds, until they both burst into laughter. 

 

“Dongie,” the older boy began once he had regained composure. “I’m sorry for hurting your feelings. I didn’t mean any of those words. You know I care about you.” 

 

After a few seconds, Donghyuk smiled at him and leaned forward to hug his best friend again. “That’s all I wanted to hear, Bobby hyung.” 

 

Jiwon wrapped his arms tightly around his best friend and inhaled his scent. Donghyuk chose to ignore the way Jiwon was nuzzling his cheek and then neck. His red ears spoke for themselves. 

 

“You look so cute in my sweater.” 

 

Donghyuk hesitantly reached up to grip handfuls of Jiwon’s white t-shirt, his hands shaking in the process. “I do?”

 

“Mhm. Dongie~?” Jiwon asked for his attention and Donghyuk leaned back to look at him, bottom lip between his teeth.

 

“Bobby hyung, you’re an idiot,” Donghyuk sheepishly smiled. 

 

“I like you, Donghyuk” Jiwon finally confessed, eyes quickly scanning the other’s face. 

 

Donghyuk’s eyes widened in surprise. Was he dreaming? Was Jiwon actually returning his feelings? Feelings that had returned to him in a matter of weeks. Those weeks without him made him realize just how much he wanted him in his life. He was willing to sacrifice his feelings if it meant Jiwon was happy with Mina, but this, he hadn’t expected at all. 

 

“I like you too. A lot. But you’re still an idiot,” Donghyuk couldn’t properly breathe, but he was so happy. 

 

Jiwon leaned closer to him, lips against the other’s ear. “As long as I’m  _ your _ idiot, I’m fine with that.” 

 

“Shut up, you pervert!” Donghyuk teased and pushed the other away, smile never leaving his lips. 

 

Jiwon laughed and pulled him close again by his waist. He nuzzled his nose against the other’s and pressed a soft kiss against his lips, one Donghyuk willingly returned. 

 

Donghyuk laughed and Jiwon thought he could never get tired of hearing that sound. It was music to his ears. 

 

Jiwon was afraid to fall for Donghyuk because he didn’t think he was good enough for a person as perfect as Donghyuk. But now that he had him in his arms, he was content with how it had turned out. 

 

Donghyuk was the trouble Jiwon was in. And the latter was completely fine with that. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> we need more bobdong fics ladies gents & humans. <3 
> 
> hope u like my contribution. sorry for any typos.


End file.
